New Generation Hogwart part 2
by Illuvatar33220
Summary: Illuvatar et April, déplore les dégât subit des derniers événement subit pendant le traque des quatre apprentie mangemort, alors qu'ils pensait que c'était bon, des nouveaux événement font surface, mais un nouvel arrivant pointe son née dans les deux camps


I-Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie

Les couloirs étaient vides et froids, tout le monde étaient dans ces dortoirs entrain de rêver et moi je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie. Tout les lits étaient vides, l'infirmière étaient certainement entrain de dormir dans ces appartements :

-_April ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! _Me dit Illuvatar surpris.

Je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassa, sa m'avait manqué sa faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas eu de moment à nous comme sa, je passai une main dans ces cheveux et je sentais ces doigts glacées sur mon dos.

_-C'était trop bien ! _Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je me relevai brusquement, ZUT ! J'avais cours de défense contre les forces du mal et j'allais être en retard, je l'embrassai et partirent en courant arrivé devant la porte heureusement ils étaient juste entrain de rentrer je n'avais pas envie de trouver une excuse à mon retard. Comme c'était un cours en commun avec les Poufsouffle, Alex était là assis tout au fond de la classe, depuis notre retour à Poudlard il était distant et renfermé sur sois même certainement que sa lui avait rappelé des souvenirs d'Hélène et lui. Le cours sur les épouvantards passa très vite, j'avais plusieurs devoir à faire je devais donc aller à la bibliothèque :

_-Tu veux aller avec moi à la bibliothèque ? _Dis-je à Alex.

Il hocha la tête et on se dirigea vers les immenses porte de la bibliothèque je dis bonjour à la bibliothécaire alors je devais faire un devoir sur comment chasser un épouvantards, comment le neutralisé et toute ces informations importantes. Alex avait pris un bouquin « Les contes de Beedle le Barde ».

_-Et voilà ! J'ai terminé. _

_-Je voudrais voir s'il y a des livres sur la magie noir,_ me dit-il.

On alla poser la question à la bibliothécaire mais malheureusement il fallait une autorisation d'un professeur parce-que ce n'était pas des livres à notre disposition, on attrapa nos sacs et Alex se dirigea vers le lac noir et moi vers la salle commune. Illuvatar me manquait affreusement, toujours cloué au lit à l'infirmerie, être un hybride c'est surement … Dur de contrôler sa faim, l'envie du sang, j'ai vraiment peur que sa change quelque chose à notre relation, qu'il n'arrive plus à se contrôler et qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, être vampire et loup-garou en même temps c'est deux fois plus dur qu'être seulement un vampire ou loup-garou, je ne me suis pas fait d'amis depuis que je suis chez les Serpentard, aussi arrogant l'un que l'autre, avec cette manie du sang pure. Ils me dégoutent ! Il était déjà tard, je n'avais pas envie de manger alors je me dirigeai vers le dortoir et laissa le sommeil me bercer.

J'ai fais un cauchemar, je n'arrivai pas à respirer correctement tellement j'avais peur. J'enfilai mon uniforme, c'était aujourd'hui qu'Illuvatar sortait de l'infirmerie, je pris mon petit déjeuner rapidement dans la Grande Salle et me dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il était déjà prés, Alex était là et l'infirmière lui avait donné des flacons « Des potions que j'ai fais pour vous».

II

Ce n'est pas fini

April était la avec moi, sur la chaise en face du lit. Elle me parlé mais je n'écouter pas trop. J'étais préoccupé, par la même question depuis une semaine. J'étais donc un hybride ? Toujours assoiffer de sang, je ressentais toujours ce besoin maladive de manger, toujours en colère, je ne me contrôlais pas heureusement il y avait toujours April et Alex à mes côtés. Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour à l'infirmerie

-Excuse moi tu disais ? Désolé je réfléchissais…

-J'ai déjà prévenu les professeurs de ce qui se passe, le directeur prendra la priorité d'envoyer une lettre au ministre de la magie en lui demandant d'envoyer des Aurors. Quand à nous trois on reste ici.

On continua à parler du groupe, des ingrédients qu'ils cherchent jusqu'à que l'infirmière vint me prévenir que je pouvais enfin sortir ce n'était pas le pire endroit de l'école mais il n'y avait presque personne, qu'April et moi. April m'aida à aller jusqu'à ma salle commune, je la pris dans mes bras :

-On se verra dans la Grande Salle, je t'aime.

Quand j'entrai dans la salle commune tout le monde m'attendait, une pancarte était accroché avec mon nom dessus, la mort d'Hélène avait enlevé tout les sourires, toutes la joie avait disparu.

-Bon retour parmi nous Illuvatar !

Je reconnu quelques élèves d'année supérieur et des premiers années que j'avais vu dans le train je m'attendais à ce que quelque un d'entre eux me demandent pourquoi j'étais parti, ce qui s'était passé et si la rumeur que j'étais un hybride était vrai on passa au moins deux heures comme sa et je descendis vers la Grande Salle, Alex était déjà là et April aussi. Je ne vais pas mentir, la nourriture de Poudlard m'avait tellement manqué, je pris un déjeuner copieux. On avait une après midi de libre alors on passa la journée au bord du lac noir, je connaissais très peu Hélène mais elle me manquait beaucoup quand on aura attrapé ces meurtriers sont esprit reposera en paix. Comment j'allais annoncer à mes parents que j'étais un hybride quand je les verrai, est ce qu'ils vont bien le prendre ? Trop de question me parcourait la tête. Ou était le groupe d'élève ?

J'étais fatigué, je pris dans mes bras April et je fis une tape amical a Alex' je me dirigeai vers la salle commune, salua les élèves qui s'y trouvait, monta au dortoir et laissa le sommeil m'emporter. Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'avais fais un cauchemar horrible et toujours cette envie de sang et j'ai constamment faim, j'étais en sueur, mon t-shirt me collait à la peau. Je mis ma robe de sorcier, pris mon sac, ce matin j'avais potion je descends à la grande salle April et Alex étaient déjà là je les saluai du regard heureusement on avait cours en commun avec les Serpentard donc je pouvais voir April. Le cours de potions avait lieu dans les cachots je m'assis au fond à coté d'April on ne faisait pas attention à ce que le professeur disait on parler de notre relation, jusqu'April me dit :

-Illuvatar ! Regarde là bas.

Elle me montra un groupe de 4 élèves qui étaient assis autour d'une table, comment ne pas les reconnaitre c'était eux, ceux qui avaient tué Hélène c'est salopard de traitre. Et au même moment le prof quitta la salle.

-Alors Illuvatar comment te vas ton nouveau statut d'hybride, dit il haut et fort sur un ton de moquerie.

Les autres élève de la classe se mit à chuchoter, et me lançant des regards horrifié et choqué a la foi. Je me levai.

-Tu ose me parlé après ce que tu ma fait et avoir tué Hélène ? Dis-je en colère.

-Moi avoir tué cette sang de bourbe ahah non je ne suis pas comme sa. Tu me connais mal. Quoi que une sang de bourbe en moins sa fait mieux dans ce château pourri, dit il en me tirant la langue pour se moquer.

Je me levai, sortie ma baguette et la pointa vers le gryffy avec rage.

-Finissons en la ou en était resté la dernière foi, et montre leur ton véritable visage celui d'un traite.

Il se leva, aucune peur dans son regard, s'approcha de moi, tous retenèrent leurs souffles. Il colla presque sa bouche à mon oreille et me dit en chuchotant

-Ahah moi un traite je n'y peux rien, j'ai toujours voué une haine au sang de bourbe, je suis fidele a Salazar Serpentard et a Voldemort, âpres mettre occupé de vous 3. Je m'occuperais du cher Mr Harry Potter et de sa famille de traite a leur sang et qui a tué Tu-Sait-Qui.

Et il sortie de la salle en campagne des 3 autres. Le prof revint quelque minute plus tard, je répétai se qu'il venait de me dire au 2 autres.

III- Quand se qu'on redoute le plus se passe.

Il avait tout cassé, des débris de verre sur le sol, ses veines ressortaient il se tortiller le cou on pouvait entre ces os craqué.

_-Illuvatar calme toi ! Tu as pris ta potion ?! _

Il ne répondait pas, ce n'était plus lui, sa y est il avait faim j'avais beau lui parler il était sous l'emprise de sa malédiction et je n'avais pas à le calmer, c'était impossible. Il avait faim, il était enragé comment faire ? C'était la pleine lune et tout le monde était entrain de dormir, il allait se transformer et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Il voulait sortir mais je me mis en travers de la porte il me poussa brusquement et je me cognai avec un coin du mur, j'avais mal à la tête quelque chose de chaud coulait de ma tête.

_-Ill...Illuvatar n...Non_.

J'étais trop faible, ma voix était qu'un murmure et il était déjà trop loin. Je me battais pour ne pas fermer les yeux, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

_-April ? April ! Réveille-toi ! _

Je grognai, je ressentais une douleur atroce à la tête et j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Alex se tenait devant moi, Illuvatar avait disparu !

-_Alex ?! Ou est Illuvatar ? Il c'est transformer il se contrôle pas il peut tuer sans en avoir conscience ! _

_-Il a pris le chemin de pré-au-lard,_ me dit-il.

Je me relevai brusquement, je ne tenais pas debout, j'avais le vertige mais au bout d'un moment je parvins à tenir sur mes deux jambes et je me mis à courir. Il y avait des traces de pas, la brise nocturne était glaciale, et moi je courrai, de toutes mes forces. Je tenais plus sur mes deux jambes, j'avais le souffle coupé, mes mouvements étaient lents mais je ne lâchai pas prise, je voyais les pancartes des boutiques, mais aussi une bête sauvage entrain de … OH NON ! Ce n'est pas possible, Illuvatar qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Il y avait une silhouette à terre, plein de sang sa faim avait prit par de lui, il tourna la tête vers moi, du sang coulait de sa bouche, on voyait les pointes de ces canines, il n'était plus humain, une fourrure lui couvrait le dos on voyait sa colonne vertébrale, il avança vers moi et à chaque pas il redevenait normal, il était plein de sang, ce que je redoutais le plus était arrivé il avait tué quelqu'un. Alex arriva derrière moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux j'étais en sueur, je tomba à genoux et Illuvatar arriva devant moi :

_-April ? _April_ ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

_-Tu avais pas conscience de ce que tu faisais hein ?! Dit le moi Illuvatar dit le moi que tu n'as pas fais sa alors que tu le savais ! _

_-Mais faire quoi ?! _

Je pointai mon doigt vers le corps sans vie, plein de sang, qui était allongé par terre.

_-Non ce n'est pas possible, non je n'ai pas fais sa ! Ce n'est pas moi ! _Dit-il

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'était pas conscient de ces faits et gestes, je le pris dans mes bras, j'essayais de le faire taire parce qu'on allait se faire repérer :

_-Je m'occupe du corps, _me dit Alex.

_-Aller lève toi Illuvatar, t'es plein de sang tu dois te changer. _

Heureusement que j'avais toujours mon sac, je plongeai la main dedans, et je sortis des vêtements propres, à l'aide d'un simple sortilège tout le sang disparu, il s'habilla. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'Alex avait fait du corps quand je vis des flammes gigantesques, cette personne méritait un enterrement, méritait de reposer en paix mais il fallait enlever toute les traces. Je fis de même pour les vêtements plein de sang et on courra vers le château, j'espère que personne n'avait remarqué notre absence Illuvatar était chamboulé par cet incident.

_-Tu dois faire comme si rien n'est arrivé en parlant au autre, personne ne doit avoir des doutes tu comprends ! _

_-Mais ils savent déjà que je suis un hybride ! _

_-Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas au dortoir, tu dors et au réveil tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Toute les traces ont disparu le corps a été brulé, les vêtements pareils, espérons juste que personne ne nous est vu partir ! _

Et chacun d'entre nous se dirigea vers sa salle commune, sa vie allait changée. C'était sur il fallait qu'il se contrôle si il ne veut pas que cet incident se reproduit à chaque pleine lune, on partira quelque part, et je l'aiderai, je dois être là pour lui. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais trop courut, il y avait une longue route entre pré-au-lard et Poudlard et c'était déjà l'aube ! Je fermai les yeux, l'image de ce corps plein de sang, d'Illuvatar entrain de lui arracher les entrailles, m'empêcha de dormir. La prochaine pleine lune, aura lieu le mois prochain d'ici là il se sera contrôlé.

IV

Match

La chose dont j'étais sur, était que j'avais commit se meurtre mais je ne m'en rappelais pas. Heureusement que la partie loup reste enfermé pendant 1 mois, je dois maintenant apprendre a contrôlé la partie vampire celle qui a soif de sang. J'étais souvent dans la lune, normal peut être pour un hybride. Que faire pour contrôlé ma soif de sang, je n'avais pas de potion pour sa…

-Illuv ?

-Hein ?oui oui exactement.

-Ecouté tu au moins se que je te disais ?

\- Non, avoué-je. Désolé je bouge.

Je laissa ici le capitaine de l'équipe allât me balader, cette âpres midi aurais lieux le match contre pouffy, la final. Je me sentais faible, et cette soif de sang n'arranger rien mais rien du tout. J'avais absolument besoin de boire du sang et je voulais pas re faire du mal a un être humain. J'allasse dans la forêt interdite. Elle était sombre vraiment, sa aurais pu me donner la chair de poule mais bon vue les derniers événements récent. Je réfléchissais trop et plus je pensais plus je m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je tombais nez à nez avec un loup.

-Désolé mon pti gars mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, lui dit-je en chuchotant.

Je l'attrapai, et y planta mes canine, je sentais c'est muscle se contracter pour essayer de s'échapper, je sentais le sang coulais dans ma bouche et me remplir. Au début sa avais un gout assez bizarre mais en faite c'était plutôt bon. Je m'arrêtai et vue que le loup qui était en réalité était une louve. Je soigné sa plait pour la refermé et remarqué qu'elle s'était évanouie. Pauvre bête. Mais grâce à elle je me sentais mieux, plus fort, plus rapide.

Je reparti en direction du château et croisa April. Et la je fus suppris, elle me regardé avec un air effrayé.

-Non… Illuv, qu'a tu fais encore, dit elle en m'essuyant le coin de ma bouche, regarde sa !

-Ah, oui effectivement. Bah en faite c'est que mon états de vampires prenait trop place j'avais besoin de boire du sang. J'ai donc bu le sang d'une louve, t'inquiète pas elle vit encore.

-Tu ma fait peur, espèce d'idiot !

Je l'attrapais et l'embrassait fougueusement, elle me souhaita bonne chance pour le match de cette âpres midi.

Sa y'est il était 14 heures, l'heure du match. Je pris la direction du terrain, allât dans le vestiaire de serdy, et la capitaine nous expose son plan.

-Illuvatar je sais que tu es pote avec leur attrapeur mais c'est pas pour autant que tu dois être gentil avec !

-Gentil avec Alex ? On s'est fait tune promesse devenir le meilleur attrapeur de pouddy. Donc vous croyez réellement que je vais lâcher l'affaire. Je suis le meilleur et je vais le prouvais !

Les serdy acclamèrent mon petit laïus avec enthousiasme et on se dirigea vers le terrain. J'enfourchai ma Torpille mon nouveau balais, et le coup de siffler se répercuta en échos dans le stade. Je partie a toute vitesse en hauteur et j'observais le moindre truc inhabituelle, ou le petit éclat doré qui me permettre de me diriger vers le vif. J'aperçus Alex se diriger vers son but, je donnai un coup d'accélérateur, 100km/h en 2 secondes.

Je rattrapai Alex, mais y'avais déjà plus rien. Je tournais autour du stade a une vitesse normal a la recherche du vif d'or. Quand je vis soudain un éclat doré au loin.

-Serdaigle viens d'égaliser avec Poufsoufle 50 à 50.

Dit la voit du commentateur. Vite il faillait vite que j'attrape se vif si je voulais prouvé que j'étais le meilleur. Même meilleur que Potter. Je descendis en piquer, Alex me suivit gagner, je remontai en flèche a toute vitesse et Alex s'écrasa sur le sol, j'entendis qu'il raller. J'ouvris ma main et vis le vif d'or a l'intérieur. Je la levais le plus haut possible en remontant en tournant. Tout les serdy m'acclamèrent et scanderent « Illuv la flèche ».

April me rejoignis dans les vestiaires et m'embrassât.

-Félicitation mon amour, je savais que tu gagnerais je suis fier de toi.

Je vis Alex qui m'attendait, je me dirigea dans sa direction.

-Je suis désolé que tu te sois écrasé, tu n'as pas trop mal j'espère ?

-Naaah ne t'inquiète pas, félicitations tu es le meilleur mon pote, dit il avec un large sourire et un tape dans le dos.

V

Le drame

Pendant 2 jours, Illuvatar était félicité je dois avouer qu'il y avait de quoi être fière ! Ce matin j'avais potions avec les Serdaigle, c'était un avantage pour rester un peu avec Illuvatar je fouille dans ma valise en cherchant ma robe de sorcier pour la mettre, je l'enfile et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle, les élèves étaient assis entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner, de rigoler ou de parler avec leur amis, les professeurs étaient assis à leur table entrain de papoter entre eux et certain étaient plutôt absorbés par la nourriture esquisse qui se trouvait devant eux une ambiance chaleureuse. Illuvatar était assis entrain de parler avec des Serdaigle, Alex lui lisait un livre, je me dirige donc vers la table des Serpentard je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis … Juste des camarades ou des gens que je connais juste de vue, après avoir pris un petit déjeuner copieux je me dirige vers le cours de potions :

« _Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la potion Tue-loup, qui peut me dire qui a découvert cette potion ? »_

Un élève de Serdaigle leva la main :

_« La potion tue-loup a était inventer par Damoclès »_

_« 5 Points pour Serdaigle »_

Il prit une craie et griffonna les ingrédients de la potion :

_\- trois feuilles d'aconit (à manipuler avec précautions)  
\- une racine de Mandragore  
\- poils et sang de loup  
\- bouquet d'absinthe  
\- deux fleurs de Passiflore  
\- liqueur de Millepertuis (incolore)_

_« Recopiez ceci »_

_« Tu as quoi après ? » _Me demanda Illuvatar

_« J'ai une heure de libre et je voulais chercher un truc à la bibliothèque »_

Soudain, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit dans une semaine se sera la pleine lune.

_« Rassure moi, tu sais que dans une semaine c'est la pleine lune hein ? »_

_« Oui je le sais … Je t'accompagnerai à la bibliothèque pour voir si il y a des livres ou il explique comment se contrôler et tout sa … »_

_« D'accord. »_

La cloche retentit, ce qui annonça la fin du cours.

« _Jeudi je veux un parchemin sur la potion d'enflure, son inventeur, ses effets et ces ingrédients. »_

On se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il y avait pas beaucoup de livre sur les hybrides mais Illuvatar les lisait quand même. Je cherchai les livres qui m'aideraient à terminer mes devoirs quand un livre attira mon intention « _Aider un hybride ou un loup garou à se contrôler ». _Je le mis dans mon sac, me faufila entre les rayons quand j'atterris devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire :

« _Est-ce que je peux emprunter le livre Aider un hybride ou un loup garou à se contrôler ? »_

Elle me regarda pendant 2 minutes d'un air méfiant, elle se demandait surement pourquoi une jeune fille de mon âge aurait besoin de sa mais elle avait fini par me dire oui. Je revins au prés d'Illuvatar, sans rien lui dire sur le livre. Je terminai tranquillement mes devoirs, il avait déjà tout lu et il était désespéré de n'avoir rien trouvé alors on décida de partir dans nos salles communes, je l'embrassai et me dirigea vers ma salle commune.

Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. En ce moment, je passais tout mon temps dans la salle commune à lire le livre que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, je me dirigea vers la grande salle Illuvatar était là je le tira par le bras et l'emmena vers la forêt interdite :

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! _

_-J'ai un truc à te montrer. _

Je fermai les yeux pendant 5 minutes, je me mis à 4 pattes, des oreilles apparaissaient sur ma tête, des poils me recouvraient le corps. Je n'étais plus humaine mais j'étais une louve. Je vis Illuvatar reculer de quelque part, je refermai les yeux et repris ma forme normale.

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Depuis quand tu as la capacité de te transformer en loup ?_

_-Si je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque c'est parce-que je cherchais des livres sur comment t'aider lors de tes transformations et tout sa. Et j'ai lu que tu ne faisais pas de mal aux animaux mais juste à l'humain alors j'ai décidé d'être une animagus._

_-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? T'as complément perdu la tête April ! _

VI

Coincé

Je continuais de faire la moral a April s'en me rendre compte que la lune montrais le bout de son nez. Je poussai April et me mit a courir, quand soudains je me transforma, les poil commencèrent a recouvrir mon corps, mon visage se métamorphoser. A vrai dire la transformation faisait mal. C'est comme si j'étais enfermé a l'intérieur du loup, et je voyais par ces yeux April se transformé la ou j'étais ya même pas 5 minutes.

Elle me rattrapa vite. Je n'avais pas envie de la tué ou de me nourrir. Bon je lui en voulais toujours de s'être transformé en animagus pour moi, mais sa prouvais a quels point elle m'aimer.

On s'amuser a se griffer, se niaquer les pâtes. On gambader comme 2 animaux domestique dans une forêt. Le jour se rapprocher, je commençais a reprendre mon apparence. J'avais une faim de loup c'est pour dire que tout c'est jeux m'avais creusé l'appétit.

Et la April repris son apparence, elle était nu comme un vers, d'ailleurs moi aussi je l'était. April et moi, on retrouvas des lambos de nos vêtement un peu partout, surement déchirais pendant notre transformation.

J'attrapai April et la poussa contre un arbre. Commença a l'embrassais fougueusement. Mes mains se balader sur son corps a la peau douce comme du satin, sans aucune imperfection, lisse comme la peau d'un bébé.

1 Heure plus tard, nous nous servions enfin de notre baguette.

-Accio vêtement et déjeuner.

On s'habilla, et petit déjeuner a la lissière de la forêt. Je me dirigeai vers un arbre et pris une bouteille. Et but tout le contenue, mes lèvre se tachèrent de sang. La j'étais enfin rassasier. Nous retournions au château. Les autres étaient en cours pendant que nous, nous nous la coulions douce.

La semaine passer assez vite, Jeudi approcha, nous devions rendre notre devoir sur la potion d'enflure.

Le prof de potion avait mis un chaudrons sur chaque table avec une petit liquide doré.

-Qui peut me dire ce qu'il y'a dans les chaudrons en face de vous ?

-C'est la potion de chance liquide, Félix Felicis monsieur.

-Bien 5points pour serpentard en faveur de la charmante demoiselle.

Il nous confia comme devoir de faire un parchemin sur cette potion, avec les points positif et négatif, pour mardi.

L'heure du repas arriva, je me dépêché de manger, car April, Alex, Liam un gryffondor qui avais rejoint notre petite bande, et moi, allions au terrain de quidditch pour ce faire un petit 2 contre 2.

Je joué avec Liam et Alex joué avec April. Liam et April n'avais que 2 vieux Nimbus 2005, moi j'avais mon Torpille et Alex son balais. On joué avec la souaffle.

Liam se débrouillais plutôt bien, April qui n'avais joué aussi s'en sortais bien. Nous décidions de sécher les cours et d'aller a Prés-Au-Lard.

On se balader dans le village, on alla acheter des bonbons, la nuit commença a tomber. On rentra, allas manger et April me donna rendez vous dans une salle de classe quand tout le monde dormirais.

23 Heures tout le monde dormais. J'aller dans une des salles de cours.

J'attendis April pendant 15 minutes quand elle arriva, elle était en petite nuisette. La fit tomber et me sauta dessus. J'étais choqué venant de la part d'April, elle qui est une fille sage et tout le blabla qui vas avec. Au bout de 30 minutes nous eurent finis notre affaire. Je sortie le premier de la salle.

Quand soudain je croisai le directeur, il était plutôt cool comme directeur mais allait il fermer les yeux sur le fait que 2 élèves n'était pas dans leur lit, il vit la porte entre ouverte et me dit :

-Je peux entrer ? Oui de tout manière je suis le directeur, dit-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de prévenir April que le directeur entra dans la salle.

VII

La Carte

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, j'eus à peine le temps de m'habille que le directeur me vit dans cette tenue.

_\- Nous sommes dans une école … Doit-je vous rappeler qu'il est strictement interdit de roder dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Et je ne parle pas de votre tenue ! _

Il était choqué et en même temps énerver, je me demande si il allait nous infligé une punition … Un simple signe de la tête et je compris qu'il nous ordonnait de partir dans nos salles communes, je ne dis pas au revoir à Illuvatar pour pas en rajouter et chacun partit de son côté. Tout le monde était dans les dortoirs, c'était l'aube je plonge dans mes draps et ferme les yeux.

Un rayon de soleil illuminait le dortoir des filles, je me frotte les yeux, m'étire, ce matin j'ai un cours d'histoire de la magie et défense contre les forces du mal je mets ma robe de sorcier et je me dirige vers la Grande Salle quand le directeur de ma maison m'interpelle :

_-Vous ! Dans mon bureau _

J'étais fichu ! C'était ce que je craignais le plus le directeur avait prévenu le directeur de ma maison son bureau était sombre et comme c'était aussi notre professeur de potion il y avait plein de bocal avec des choses effrayantes, gluantes et bizarre.

-_Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Vous me décevez ! Qu'est ce qui est passé par votre tête cet hybride et vous pour que vous rodez dans des couloirs à cette heure, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez avoir une relation comme sa avec une créature affreuse ! _

_-Ce n'est pas une créature affreuse ! Il n'a pas choisit d'être un hybride de son plein gré. Pendant votre scolarité vous n'avez jamais eu des envies professeur ?_

Il était devenu rouge, mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ah la c'était sur j'allais avoir une bonne retenue :

_-Je__ m'occuperai de votre sort plus tard, maintenant fichez le camp ! _

OUF ! J'étais soulagé, quand je revins à la Grande Salle pour manger tout les regards étaient sur moi, on me pointait du doigt et on rigolait quelque un me regardaient avec un air dégouté quand j'arrivai à la table des Serpentard un élève de quatrième année me dit :

_-Sa fait quoi de sortir avec un monstre ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire bouffer ? Ta perdu la raison ma pauvre fille._

_\- Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Il n'a pas choisit d'être un hybride, si sa t'était arrivé à toi on verra comment tu réagirais et ce n'est pas parce-que je l'aime que j'ai perdu la raison petit con._

Je me levai et partit en courant, je ne me dirigeai nulle part je marchais et je tournais à droite à gauche jusqu'à que j'arrive devant une porte je mis l'oreille sur cette porte, c'était silencieux apparemment il n'y avait personne, je pris ma baguette et je murmurai « _Alohomora »_, un déclique se fit dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit au premier coup d'œil c'était sans aucune hésitation le bureau du concierge, il y avait plein d'objet bizarre, des boites avec une étiquette « _Objets dangereux »_. J'ouvris le tiroir de son bureau je vis un dossier avec ecrit : James Sirius Potter et dedans je vis un parchemin vierge confisqué, je l'ouvris, je le retournai rien … aucune écriture.

_-Si vous saviez tout les objets dont Harry Potter avait hérité, la cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur, Cornedrue était en fait James Potter ! me rappelais-je_

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple bout de parchemin vierge mais c'était la carte du maraudeur ! J'avais entendu un jour pendant une sortie les professeurs en parlait d'ailleurs un d'eux avait dit comment on pouvait faire apparaitre ce qui était écrit. Je réfléchissais, je cherchais, je posai ma baguette sur le parchemin et dit :

-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaisse ! _

J'avais réussi ! Des lettres écrites à l'encre ancienne, s'affichait sur le parchemin :

« _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
spécialistes en assistance  
aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups  
sont fiers de vous présenter  
LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »_

C'était vrai, Poudlard était dessiné sur cette carte. Une petite étiquette se trouvait à l'endroit ou la personne était avec son nom inscrit dessus, moi aussi j'étais là. Je cherchai Illuvatar ou le directeur de ma maison, Illuvatar était dans sa salle commune et le professeur était entrain de faire un cours avec des élèves de troisième année.

_-Sa vous dit d'aller avec moi dans la forêt interdite ? J'ai besoin de chassé … j'ai une faim de loup _Nous proposa Illuvatar.

-_Je veux bien ! Répondit Alex _

_-D'accord, mais on ne va pas y aller en pleine journée … _Répondit Liam

-_On partira ce soir._

_-Aller allez ! Faites vite je n'ai pas envie que le directeur nous vois encore entrain de rodé dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci._

On courait vers la forêt interdite et enfin arrivé, Liam et moi on grimpa sur un arbre et on s'assit sur des branches, il avait ramené avec lui des dragées surprises et des Chocogrenouille il adorait mangé ! Une heure plus tard, Illuvatar revint avec un lièvre dans la mâchoire pauvre bête … Il l'a dégusta et ce n'était pas très beaux à voir sa je peux le dire ! Je sortis la carte du maraudeur de ma poche, murmura la formule et l'écriture apparu encore une fois :

-_Ou t'as trouvé sa ? _

_\- Eh mais c'est la carte du maraudeur ! _

_-Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans le bureau du concierge_

_-Joli coup ! _

_-REGARDEZ ! C'est le groupe des 4 élèves qui ont tué Hélène ! _

_-Mais ils sont 6 là ! _

_-La dernière fois il était que 4_

_-Peu importe, rentrons au château ! _

On courrait de toutes nos forces, le groupe d'élève étaient arrivé à l'entrée du château et quand on arriva au château je regarda la carte une autre fois et plus rien il n'était plus là !

**VIII**

**Duel**

Je ragarda la carte que tenais April, ils étaient toujours la sur la carte a coté de nous,ou pouvais bien t'il être. Je vis 4 petites souris grise se faire courser par 2 gros rats.

-Pouah quand est ce que le château vas exterminers c'est bestiole, dit je avec degout.

-Serait il sous des cape d'invisibilité ? suggéra Liam

On se mit tout les 4 as faires de grand geste autour de nous, et a l'endroit ou il était, mais il y'avais rien… Aucune cape d'invisibilité.

Liam pris le chemin de la bibliothéque pour chercher un truc sur je ne sais quoi. Il revin quelque minute plus tard a notre table ou on manger tout les trois.

-Eh vous savez pas ce que j' ai entendu par deux prof ? dit il essouflé.

Nous fimes non de la tete.

-Bah apparament le prof de potion des 7ieme année c'est fait volé des ingredient et deviner quels ingredient ?!

Tout trois on le ragardar bizzarrement, quand soudain je tiltai.

-Mais oui je sais, les ingrédients pour préparer du Polynectar ! Ils vont préparaient un salle coup encore une foi, dit-je en haussant la voix, il faut les arretés le plus vite possible !

« Avec la carte créer par les Maraudeurs (oui leur légende était connu de tous maintenant), nous les trouverons, j'en fait le serment » me dit-je a moi seul.

Quelque jour avait passé. April nous avais donner rendez vous dans le hall.

-Regarder la ! dit-elle en nous montrant les 4 noms, ils sont a la lisière de la forêt interdite. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Il faut être près a venger la mort de Hélène.

Je voyait 4prof a la lisière de la forêt, on s'aprrocha et nous dirent en s'enervant de partir si on voulais pas aller en colle.

On repartie quand soudain, on entendit un cris, on se retourna et vire un élève a terre entouré des 4 profs et d'un autre élève.

On y allat en courant, sorti nos baguette et je dit :

-Ahah vous pensez nous echaper bougre d'idiot ?!

L'éléve lança un sortilége sans prononcer la formule, je poussa April de tout mes force pour éviter qu'elle reçoive le sort.

-Ecarter vous les autres je vais essayer quelque choses.

J'essaye de faire sortir mon côté vampire et loup en même temps, passer en mode Hybride comme j'ai lu quelque part. Mes jambes s'allongèrent, mes bras se couvrirent de poil, une truffe apparut a la place de mon nez et la machoire était celle d'un loup et d'un vampire.

Je me jeta sur le prof principal de Gryffondor qui était en faite l'élève, je commença a la mordre partout, le griffer, etc

Tandis que les 3 autres livrais bataille avec les 4 autres, je vis du coin de l'œil Liam envoyais un patronus au directeur de l'école en lui disant qu'ils faisaient un duel contre les assasins de Hélène.

Le chef de leur bande était afaiblie, repris finalement son apparence, heureusement que mon odorat me trompé pas. Je lanças d'un geste sec « Sectumsempra » sur le 4ieme qui était le nouveau membre, il se mit a se vider de son sang.

Liam et April lancèrent en même temps « Petréficus totalus » sur le serpy. Il tomba avec force et quand il atterit sur le sol on entendit un bruid sourd comme un rocher qui tombe.

Alex se debarasa du serdy et lui dit.

-Tu devrais avoir honte de toi espece de traite, tu as tuée une des tien ! ELLE ETAIT DE TA MAISON MERDE ! hurla Alex

Tout 4 nous retournérent et lançèrent « stupéfix » sur la pouffy et elle decolla du sol a causse du choque. Le directeur et les veritable directeurs des maisons apparu avec le directeur. Il nous envoya a l'infirmerie, le directeur nous suivis.

-Bande d'inconscient qu'est ce qui vous as pris ? Mais heureusement il sont hors d'états de nuir. Le minestère a demander un Auror de venir vous interoger, parce que il connait bien l'histoire qui est liée au Mangemort ou autre. Vous lui raconterais tout depuis le debut. Ces 5 élèves seront juger et envoyer a Azkaban quand les preuves seront établie.

Nous étions arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Et 4 bon lit nous attendaits, on se coucha et s'endormi vite. Au reveil l'Aurror qui nous attendais n'était autre que le célèbre Harry Potter. Il nous interrogea en douceur en demandant de tout récapituler depuis le debut, jusqu'à maintenant. Même notre escapade au Chemin de Traverse. Il nous crus sans émetre aucun soupçon. Il interogea les 5 autres, la fille de pouffy était une vrai garce y'avais pas d'autre mot.

-Bon je vais vous laissez et plus tard Mr Carter, me dit-il en me regardant, si une carriere d'Aurror vous tente vous serais le bienvenue malgré votre problème.

On s'en était pas rendu compte avec tout ces evenements mais on était déjà au mois d'Avril. Les profs commençèrent a nous parler des B.U.S.E , a nous faire des interros suprise pour voir si on connaisser bien nos leçon. A chaque foi je m'en sortais de justesse En HDM (Histoire de la Magie pour les intimes) ou l'Astronomie, mais par contre je cartonner en Defense, Potion et même Métha (Méthamorphose ).

Vint enfin le mois de Juin les éléves les plus sérieux assister au révision, d'autre réviser en étude ou biblio. Quand a nous 4 nous séchions les cours mais April avais toujours ces bouquins de cours… Elle était plus concentré sur ces cours que sur moi grrr.

La semaine des exams était la. Je m'en sortie dans la plus part des matières. Après cette semaine il resta le week end. Le Directeur organisa un tournoi de quiddich et la meilleur equipe se vit offert une coupe d'argent. Le festin se fit dehors dans le parc. Le lundi matin nous prirent tous 4 la direction de la gare avec notre valise a la main. Les sombral était toujours la mais maintenant je les voyais,. Scopius Malfoy qui était en 4ieme année s'approcha d'April et lui dit.

-Ecrit moi cette été, moi je t'écrirais, lui dit il avec un large sourrir.


End file.
